Yrevai Eloeniv Uhsoja
"YES! Oh so you're so tough, Listen here buddy I'm just going to give you a knuckle Popping of a lifetime okay?" ~ Yrevai getting aggrevated at Zikyu. Crazy guy on Nagaelm City There was a man who never liked anything, in fact he was hired as a bouncer due to his obese weight in a country known as Armenia. He's far-sided guy and his heart is literally a Haggis full of hate. He said to a villager "I see it when I bark your crap up!" He was a very confrontational man that no one in his city liked! He even got bad reputations from a Caucasus Gardeners and burned every shrub and bushes there is. He is in fact addicted to Cheese, Butter Noodles and won't stop Drinking Schwarzen ceilliau Drink. He is also known to listen to heavy metal and he was strongly influenced by Horror films to dress like an Anarchist Style Hipster. It is then that He received a note in his mailbox saying that he got accepted in a Rising Sphere tournament. He later trained in his local gym like no man would ever experience before. After the days of training he returned to work and He suddenly got fired from his Bouncer Job from Beating up an innocent Female Teen in the Nightclub and he tasered her! It happened like all of a sudden, She broke Yrevai's Glasses and he warned not to beat him up. His Sister Madeline Uhsoja died because of the irresponsible care of Anthony Leovan. He was aggrevated within moments and teamed up with a Russian Wrestler known as "Harsinov Skryaga" and they both trained within 2 years until He entered the Ring without noticing that he has something in Common with Andrea which is "Be a very Good person at night and rely and be a Badass until moonlight shadows appear! Which is why he traveled with his buddy's yacht and Mira Braunland called in a Green Lamborghini Limousine into his way to the tournament to defend from the Pink Community Group team. he is known as Yrevai Eloeniv Uhsoja [れゔあい 暗い心 うそくや]. 'He was born in Gavar, New Armenia '19, 3592 Appearance He appears to be a big obese man. However with his obsession with Magnets as well as rock and roll. He plays the Guitar and likes to make stupid decisions about his buddy! He is a slow walker which means his attacks are solid ground and he wears casual clothing. he is also wearing a hat and had new Glasses. He is also had Brain disorder of discomfort & believes that harassing people seems to be legit. He wears big Jeans and he has Skateboarding shoes. He also uses a Guitar pick as a weapon. He doesn't have much abilities other than to watch horror movies and speak Mandarin! He is also a Negative guy, being very Ignorant and he is sort of fat. He was skinny but he gained weight by consuming a lot of junk food during his times in America. So he wore a black polo shirt. Trivia * He is based on a person in real life, In fact it was not revealed who this character is based on. * This character gets really angry which is why he joined the Team Pink just to promote a new position as a personal Bouncer. * He never liked canned foods even though he acts very obnoxious about skinny women. * This guy once had a sister, but no one ever cared about her. * He never cared anything but his Russian buddy which is why he joined with Mira Braunland so he can rule his Homeland. * He is actually based on a psychotic person, however he is known to spread rumors and surprise people a lot like Yrevai * He has lighter skin than most of his origins in the Country in Armenia * when he attacks his opponents it can be very painful, However only few characters could dodge and block his special moves. * He is obese although he never cared about his surroundings. * He decided to join the Pink Team because he has a huge Grudge against the Protagonists. * This character happens to be the hardest to make Attack combination attacks since he moves sort of slow * He likes horror movies because it makes him feel like pain and disturbing images are entertaining. * Unlike most characters, He is slightly obese but knows how to defend better than most characters. * Schwarzen ceilliau Drink is based on the popular energy drink known as Monster however unlike the brand Schwarzen ceilliau is a bit more bitter and less caffeinated * He used to wear glasses but now he has to depend on contacts. * He is born in December which is why he likes Snowboarding as a sport. Category:Team Pink Category:Antagonists Category:New Roster of PW1